The present invention relates to the construction of an endotracheal tube for applying anesthetic gases and/or supplying oxygen to a patient, and more particularly to an endotracheal tube combined with an integral stethoscope and thermistor to allow more efficient monitoring of the patient's vital sounds and body core temperature during an operation.